


Penthouse

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving into his older boyfriend’s house was already strange but it was going to get awkward with his parents visiting for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penthouse

Kurt woke up to the feeling of gentle kisses along his neck and snuggled further into his pillow, smiling softly. 

“Morning,” he sighed and felt Blaine smile against his neck. 

“Good morning to you and Merry Christmas,” Blaine moved so he was hovering over Kurt and leaned down for a slow kiss. “Maybe you should look on the bedside table.”

Kurt broke the kiss and grinned brightly before turning to see the little box. He ripped it open and gasped at the gold watch, knowing it had to be at least a thousand dollars. He had long ago learned that no amount of refusing lessened the gifts Blaine gave him. 

“You’re spoiling me,” he smiled as Blaine took the watch and put it on his wrist. 

“I love spoiling you,” Blaine kissed him gently and Kurt combed his fingers through the greying hair at his temples. “Now come help me pick out a bottle of wine so that I can impress your parents.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but climbed out of bed, getting dressed. They both took their time, distracting each other with kisses and teasing tickles. 

Blaine’s apartment was stunning. The penthouse overlooked the city’s skyline and the view often took his breath away. The furniture was expensive but comfortable and it was comfortable. The whole relationship might have moved a little fast, moving in together just two months after they met. 

Falling in love with a man almost twice his age wasn’t part of the plan. Then Blaine had walked into the diner and he had been lost. Blaine treated him like a treasure, like the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Kurt’s stomach flipped and his heart jumped every time he saw him. 

Despite his friends’ and parent’s reservations, Kurt knew he made the right choice. 

“We can start on the mousse for after dinner,” Blaine suggested and they spent the day cooking and singing along to Christmas music. 

Then, the table with set with the beautiful white and gold plates they had bought together. The tree was decorated perfectly and soft jazz played through the room. Blaine seemed nervous and fidgety as he waited and jumped when the doorbell rang. 

“They’re going to love you,” Kurt gave him a kiss and answered the door. 

Blaine was as charming as always, kissing Carole on the cheek and giving Burt a firm handshake. Carole was instantly besotted. She giggled along with Blaine’s jokes and gave Kurt a nod and a wink when he glanced to her, making him blush.

However, Burt seemed a little suspicious. 

“Shall we eat dinner?” Blaine motioned to the table. They all sat down and turned towards Burt. “Would you like some wine Mr. Hummel?”

“Wine that’s worth more than my paycheck? I’m good with my beer,” Burt mumbled and Blaine’s smile went a little strained. “And it feels weird for someone like…fifteen years younger than me to call me Mr. Hummel.”

“Dad!” Kurt hissed and Blaine shook his head. 

“It’s fine Kurt, I know it’s different,” Blaine kept his voice soft. “I know that you don’t trust me.”

“Not really. As far as I can tell, you’re a trust fund baby living off his money and being a sugar daddy in your off time,” Burt finally snapped and Blaine’s eyebrows went up. 

For a long moment, Blaine just stared at him. “My parents worked in a restaurant. I worked two jobs through school and earned every dollar I made. I became one of the top chefs in New York through hard work and now I’m enjoying my life. I’m not ashamed to admit that I enjoy my lifestyle but I’m not just buying Kurt’s affections. I love him dearly, more than anyone else. He’s my entire world.”

Kurt reached next to him and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Silence stretched out as Burt leaned back in his chair, staring at Blaine. 

“You’ve got balls and I respect that,” he said slowly and Blaine allowed himself a small smile. “I’m afraid we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“I’d love to start over again Mr. Hummel,” Blaine grinned.

“Please,” Burt waved his hand. “Call me Burt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Older successfull Blaine showering Kurt with expensive gifts during the holiday, and meeting the Hudmels for the first time during christmas dinner!


End file.
